Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) technology provides connectivity between mobile devices and a variety of systems, e.g., video displays, remote controllers, mobile phones, computers, tablets, headphones, cars, etc. The BLE technology supports a relatively low power consumption for the mobile devices. According to the BLE technology, a first Bluetooth device (“master Bluetooth device”) operating in a master mode and a second Bluetooth device (“slave Bluetooth device”) operating in a slave mode establish a connection through which they can transmit and receive data using radio frequency signaling.
Many applications have arisen where there is a need to connect one BLE device to multiple BLE devices, such as to connect an entertainment system to wireless headphones and a mobile phone. Some BLE devices now include two or more separate BLE transceiver circuits to enable maintenance of simultaneous connections to a corresponding two or more other BLE devices. The incremental additional cost and design and manufacturing complexity of including more than one BLE transceiver circuit in a BLE device for these purposes can become prohibitive for some applications, such as for In-flight entertainment (IFE) systems where BLE transceiver circuits can be integrated in seat video display units (SVDUs) installed in hundreds of passenger seats onboard an aircraft.